


[ART] Bandom fanart 2008-2011

by stormduck



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Like (Band)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Blood, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gore, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormduck/pseuds/stormduck
Summary: Bandom fanart originally posted on my livejournal.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Jon Walker, Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie, Z Berg/Tennessee Thomas
Kudos: 1





	1. Panic! at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Far Beyond the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714523) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



Brendon/Spencer Pretty Woman AU  


Brendon/Spencer Bodyguard AU  


For the 2009 Bandom Big Bang for [There's Nowhere to Move On](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/344629.html) by [delicatelight](https://delicatelight.livejournal.com/)  


For the 2009 Bandom Big Bang for [There's Nowhere to Move On](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/344629.html) by [delicatelight](https://delicatelight.livejournal.com/)  


For the 2009 Bandom Big Bang for [Death of a Musician](http://woollysocks.livejournal.com/3070.html) by [woollysocks](https://woollysocks.livejournal.com/)  


For the 2009 Bandom Big Bang for [Death of a Musician](http://woollysocks.livejournal.com/3070.html) by [woollysocks](https://woollysocks.livejournal.com/)  


Surfer!Brendon  


From the bandom_hc fest, for the prompt _64\. Somebody (SPENCER) gets turned into a werewolf and has to be locked in a cage every full moon for his own good and patched up from all the damage he does to himself afterward_  


Brendon/Spencer picking curtains  


For the prompt _Brendon and Spencer at that 50's themed wedding_  


For the prompt _Spencer and Brendon at the prom!_  


For the prompt _Girl!Brendon and Spencer_  


Jon/Ryan  


For the 2010 Bandom Big Bang for [Far Beyond the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714523) by [moku-youbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi)  


Spencer in a corset  



	2. Inspired by Panic! music

These were all inspired by the "Nearly Witches" snippet on the Welcome to the New Administration mixtape:  


I took this to get signed at a meet&greet and never got a scan beforehand  


This was inspired by Behind the Sea lyrics  



	3. Fall Out Boy

From a prompt "Joe looking for his phone":  



	4. My Chemical Romance

From a prompt for werewolf!Frank  


From a prompt _Mikey Way getting ready for Halloween._  


Ray/Brendon crossover  



	5. The Like

Z/ghost!Tennessee inspired by [softlyforgotten](https://softlyforgotten.livejournal.com/)'s [Ghostlight](http://softlyforgotten.livejournal.com/223588.html).  


Z/Tennessee Alice in Wonderland AU  



End file.
